


Maybe This Time

by Zweilt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweilt/pseuds/Zweilt
Summary: Their story ended the way it should be. Or so they thought.





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> If Yaoi sells as much as Shonen, then Naruto would have end up with Sasuke. Wouldn't you agree? But it's not so here's my take on the Next Generation series. This is not BetaEd so it's full of mistakes.bAll characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

 

 

 

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage tower, with his eyes closed and looking serene, allowing the cold air to brush his face and his cape to flutter softly in the wind. He knew he should not be here sitting when he still had a mountain of paperwork to do but today was an exception. Usually, Shikamaru would drag his ass back to his office when he tried to escape until he found out the reason for his actions and started to let him off for it.

From where he was sitting, he could see the whole village he grew up in and swore to protect and started to feel sentimental. Many years have passed since the third ninja war that he already lost count. The world has become relatively peaceful with no major threat happening that could destroy everything that they have fought for. And for that, he was grateful.

The years have also done him good. Six foot, blond hair, blue eyes, and all muscles without any fats in them. Naruto could confidently say that he grew up to be a handsome man, if he says so himself. He also matured in many ways. Being under tutelage of Kakashi helped molded him into the capable leader he is now. When the man is serious, he could teach the art of war, negotiations techniques, and effective leadership which proved to be immensely helpful when he took over as the Hokage. Now, he _actually_ thinks before acting, though there are still times when he let his instincts take over. Old habits are hard to break after all. Thankfully, there was Shikamaru to help him keep his toes on the line when Sasuke was not around.

"The Hokage shouldn't be out skipping his duties," a deep voice spoke from his behind.

Naruto smiled warmly. He did not need to look to figure out who it was since that person was the main reason he went out in the first place. He had already sensed his chakra the moment _he_ stepped into Konoha. It has always been that way ever since that person decided to travel the world. And it was the same question every single time. "Welcome back, Sasuke. How did the mission go this time?"

Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of the late ninja prodigy, Itachi Uchiha, was leaning casually against the wall, looking every bit bored. His blue black hair was kept long, almost reaching his shoulders, but it suited him just fine. Even after growing up and becoming an adult, Sasuke never lost the handsome, perfectly proportioned face he was known for. But it that did not matter now since Sasuke has already settled down but that did not stop the ladies from secretly pinning for him. Naruto could not blame them though. Sasuke was and has always been a ladies' man. But what people does not know is that there is a more to Sasuke than his pretty face. While Naruto was the seen as the Hokage who protects the village, Sasuke is the one that could be considered as the 'Shadow Hokage', protecting the village from outside threats.

Naruto beckoned him to come closer and Sasuke sat leisurely to where Naruto was, placing his sword on the concerete floor next to him as he turned his gaze to the direction Naruto was looking at. Konoha did not changed much in his absence, he noted, with the only difference is that Naruto's face has been carved in the Hokage mountain, signifying his position in the village. It was the proof that Naruto had achieve his lifelong dream.

"It's all the same. There was some skirmish here and there but nothing major. Since the two of us are still alive, no idiot dares to create trouble for the shinobi world."

"Well, no one would dare since _you are_ alive," Naruto laughed off. "I think they're more scared of _your_ wrath rather than mine." Which was probably true. Compared to Naruto, Sasuke is less forgiving to those who would try to spark another great ninja war. The world and the villages in general had just recovered from the devastating aftermath of the last war where they lost countless friends, not just allies. It was something that must be avoided at all cost, a lesson every ninja learned the hard way.

"So, how long are you gonna stay this time?

Sasuke thought about it. "Not too long. I just came back to give my regular report to you and see Sarada on her first day in the Chunin Exam."

"Do they already know you came back?"

"No, I never send letters informing them when I would come back since it might be intercepted by an enemy ninja and place them in unnecessary danger. I only include my general wellbeing and things that I see that might interest Sarada to keep them from worrying."

"I see," Naruto said. "But, Sasuke, when will you stop travelling? Will you ever going to settle down? I mean, you already have a family. What's there from keeping you from staying in Konoha? There is no need for you to continue your journey. You already did your part."

Sasuke sighed. They already talked about this a million times before and here they were again. "Travelling has already become a part of me, Naruto. You know that. This is also the only way I can protect you and my family from any threat that may arise. Besides, it's better for me to stay away from the Hokage. Some of the elders are still wary of me and think I'd go crazy any moment bringing you down with me when that happens."

Naruto snorted. "That's so stupid. Do they seriously think you still want to destroy the world? How many years do they want before they accept that you will never go down that path again? Didn't they realize that without your help, the world would still be trapped inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi?"

Sasuke looked deep in thought. "People believe what they want to believe. You also chose to believe in me when the rest already gave up."

"And see where it led us? If I didn't believe in you, if I allowed you to severe your bond with me, then you would have continued in the path of darkness and ultimately lose yourself. Besides, if ever that time will happen, I'd just go and drag your ass down again."

Sasuke smiled, even just a bit, recalling the years Naruto spent on chasing after him. Sasuke knew the whole ordeal was never easy. He later found out during his travels how Naruto bowed and asked the Raikage to pardon him that resulted to Naruto being beaten badly.

"What are you thinking?" Naruto pried in, apparently curious at what could make the usual expressionless Uchiha smile.

"You," Sasuke answered simply, while looking at him intently.

"What kind of answers is that?! Come on, Sasuke, tell me!"

"I already told you," Sasuke said, ignoring the prying look Naruto was giving him.

"You told me but that did not answer my question!"

"Good point. Glad to see that being the Hokage pays off."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto instead. " _Dobe_."

" _TEME_!" Naruto retorted indignantly. If the villagers would seem them, they would be surprised at how the usual dignified Hokage looked right now which is Naruto getting red from the annoyance he was feeling.

Naruto huffed and laughed when he realized Sasuke was making fun of him. He fell into their routine of name calling easily and it was both nostalgic and another emotion he could not quite put his finger at. He missed exchanging banter with Sasuke. He missed doing missions with Sasuke when he was not yet the Hokage. Back in the days, when Sasuke would stay for a while from his travels, Naruto would often drag him into doing reconnaissance mission with him. Sasuke never seemed to mind it though.

"I miss the old days," Naruto softly said. "I thought being the Hokage would fulfill the loneliness I felt at the time. It was my first childhood dream you know, my goal and aspiration. I mean, I was just a kid back then and saw how everyone adored and revere whoever was the Hokage. So I thought that if I became the Hokage, everyone would stop ignoring and giving me the looks."

Sasuke chose to remained silent and not say anything.

Naruto to continued. "I don't know if I'm regretting it now. I think I achieved something noteworthy when I succeeded Kakashi-sensei. But, sometimes, I thought how life would have been if I didn't pursue this path."

"Stop thinking about the past, dobe, it will not change anything. Besides, you're doing great as the Nanadaime."

"You think so?" Naruto asked a bit eagerly, feeling warm inside. Sasuke _rarely_ compliments anyone, even him. There was only one person Sasuke looked up and that was his older brother.

"If I think you're not doing a good job, I would have told you off already."

Naruto felt that the frustration he was feeling was decreased, even just a bit because of Sasuke. However, he chose to continue the conversation they have just to hear Sasuke's opinion on a matter he wanted to ask for a long time. "But, I just can't help but wonder. What if decided to travel with you back then? How would life turn out?"

Sasuke let out a deep breath. "You know very well the answer to that but I'll say it again. I won't have allowed you to come with me. It was a travel redemption and atonement for myself. Besides, I couldn't trouble you into accompanying me when you still haven't fulfilled your dream to become the Hokage."

"When people grow up sometimes their dreams change."

"Maybe for you. But not for me," Sasuke muttered so low that Naruto did not seem to hear it who continued his talking.

"I was so focused being the Hokage someday that I'm thinking now that maybe I failed to see the bigger picture. That maybe there was another path for me that I should have taken on before tying myself in this position."

Sasuke decided to it was time to change the topic because this was not the time for Naruto to begin doubting the choices he made in life. Not when everything was already set and done. "I think sitting all day doing countless paperwork's is draining you out. You were never the type to sit around and sign a bunch of papers."

"You'd be surprised at how convincing Shika is when it comes to it. He'd made me finish a week's worth it just a day! But maybe you're right. I haven't done a mission in ages! Honestly, I feel like I've become rusty since I spent most of my times doing paper stuffs. The only time I get to go outside Konoha is when it is the annual Kage summit and that only happens every few years."

"You could always take a day off and spend it with your family. They'd appreciate it a lot."

"I could say the same to you."

"You could. But I'm not the one sitting at the top of this mountain _whining_ at how life is."

"Asshole."

Sasuke smirked. "You do know the truth hurts, right?"

"Yeah, right. I get it. Take a few days off. Spend time with family. Anything you might want to add?"

"You're an adult. You managed to become the Hokage, surely you could figure the rest of it out."

For a second, Naruto stared at him then shake his head in disbelief. He seemed to forgot how much of a jerk Sasuke was. It seemed that years did not lessen that at all, something that will never probably change. "Sometime I wonder why I'm even friends with you."

"Seriously, Naruto, stop being pessimistic. That's my role, remember? Brooding, dark, serious Uchiha."

Naruto laughed. "…and girls still liked you despite that. It's unbelievable. But I have to agree. There is something in you that makes people want to chase after."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"I don't know. It was just a feeling I had back then and you were my first friend so it all just added up." Naruto knew he was not making any sense. He just could not explain the urge to chase Sasuke all those years even if it cost him his life.

"Glad to be enlightened on a mysterious charm that even I was not aware of," Sasuke replied sarcastically.

Naruto simply stucked out his tongue in response to Sasuke, which the Uchiha only rolled his eyes. Naruto could be childish at times but that only happens when he was with him. With the villagers, Naruto would often put a tough and mature act, one the befits his stature as the Hokage. Maybe Naruto was getting tired of his position or maybe the frustrations were piling up, he did not know. It is not easy being the Hokage and the responsibilities he had to shoulder were heavy. It was a demanding and lonely job in the end.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out to him softly.

Sasuke looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too, Naruto."

The sun was already starting to set, basking them in an orange hue, as they sat side by side, relishing in presence of the other. With the Uchiha, Naruto could spill out all his worries and fear without any worry. He felt oddly at peace at the moment and realized because Sasuke was beside him. Naruto wished that time would freeze and he could enjoy the company of Sasuke longer. Maybe because Sasuke was the Yin and he was the Yang that whenever they are together, he felt complete.

Sasuke slowly stood up and picked his katana with Naruto doing the same. It was a cloudless evening and the first stars were starting to come out.

"It's getting late. We should get going," Sasuke told Naruto. "Think about what I said about taking a day off."

Naruto nodded in agreement. Maybe taking a day off would actually help like Sasuke said. "I'll talk to Shika about it tomorrow. Drop by too, we still need to discuss the contents of your report."

* * *

 

Sasuke waited until he could sense that Naruto has reach his house without any problem before going home himself. He chose to take a longer path to see a bit of Konoha on his way back that the moon was already high in the sky when he reached his house. No one in his family knew he was coming back. He knew Sarada would be surprised to see him and he was quite looking forward to seeing her reaction. Sasuke's often felt guilty by being absent most of Sarada's childhood and tried to make it up by training her whenever he was home. Just how he often asks Itachi to train him when he was younger.

He knocked in their front door, hoping that the one who would open it was Sarada. He heard a soft 'Coming!' and a moment later, it was his daughter who was opening the door. Dark eyes looked at him in shocked as if in disbelief to what it was seeing.

"Dad!" Sarada shrieked, hugging her father tightly. "Why didn't you told us you were coming back today?!"

Sasuke returned the hug and said, "I wanted it to be a surprised for your first day at the Chunin Exam."

"Mom! Look! Dad's back!" Sarada called out to her mother while running inside the house. Sasuke removed his travelling coat and shoes, briefly muttering a 'I'm home' and let his eyes wander around the house he bought with Sakura. It was a simple two story house with a small garden which greatly reminded him of the house he lived with his family. Although at first, Sakura wanted to live at the Uchiha district where Sasuke grew up before his family was wiped out but Sasuke shot the idea down. He did not want to start a family in a place where violence and death occurred. Maybe someday, the Uchiha district would regain its former glory but that time was not now.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun," his wife, Uchiha Sakura, greeted him cheerfully, peering from the doorway.

"I'm back," he greeted back. Sasuke could smell the delicious aroma of meat that is being cooked and felt his stomach grumbling in anticipation. Home cooked meals were the best after all.

"You're just in time for dinner. If you told us you'd be back home today, I would have cooked your favorite dishes." Sakura told him while putting on her apron and heading back to the kitchen with Sarada and Sasuke following her from behind.

The two took their seats in the small kitchen table while Sarada was talking animatedly with her father as Sakura took plates from the shelf. Dinner mostly consisted of Sasuke retelling his travels to an enthusiastic Sarada and a smiling Sakura. It has been too long since they ate together which is why Sakura was savoring every moment of it.

"Dad, can I come sometimes with you?" Sarada asked out of the blue. She was amazed at the different adventures his father had and wanted to see the world for herself.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Sakura objected, worry evident in her voice. When Sasuke recounted the tales of his travels, he would usually omit the dark parts of it, which Sakura thinks was a good decision. While the world is not kind and the it might be good to let Sarada see how world works, she still cannot help but want to keep her child in the safety of the village. "Your father is not travelling for leisure."

In a way, Sasuke could see himself in Sarada whenever he would request things with Itachi. And if there was one thing he regretted is the shot amount of time he spent with his brother. "If you can become a Chunin, I might consider taking you with me next time."

"That's a promise then!"

"Yes, yes," Sasuke promised. "But you have to do good first in the Chunin exam."

"Don't worry dad," Sarada said confidently. "I'd be a Chunin by the time the exam is over. You don't have to worry about me!"

After finishing their dinner and Sarada bid them good night and went straight to her bedroom while Sakura gathered the plates and placed them in the kitchen sink to wash them. Sasuke decided to turn in early as well since he still has to be up early tomorrow. He was tired and sore all over. He took a shower, allowing the dirt and stress go down the drain. The hot water felt good in his aching muscles and it had been ages since he had a good bath. He considered being able to take a bath in piece a rare luxury so he took his time cleaning his body. He noticed that even though he was rarely home, Sakura still kept his favorite shampoo and soap in the bathroom. After washing himself, he placed his dirty clothes in the hamper near the bath's doorway and changed into his night clothes consisting of a white cotton shirt and dark blue pajamas.

When he got out, Sakura was already in bed, reading a medical book that she mentioned earlier which she would discuss in her class the following day. She, along with Shizune and Tsunade formed a class specializing in medical ninjutsu. It proved to be very helpful as a few years after its creation, the mortality rate reported from teams undertaking Class A and above missions have significantly decreased that almost every team has its own medic-nin in tow. Sasuke quietly slid in his side of the bed and appreciated the warm, soft mattress. It has been a while since he was able to have a good night's sleep. Since he was travelling alone, he was always cautious and on his guard for possible enemy attacks. At most, he can only sleep for two to three hours. He would already be lucky if can get a good four hours of sleep in a given night. He muttered a quick good night to Sakura and fell instantly into a deep slumber.

* * *

When Naruto came home, he was undoubtedly in good spirits. Having a talked with Sasuke lifted his mood up considerably that his chest felt lighter. He did not need to knock anymore and instead used his keys to open the door. Ever since he became the Hokage, there were times when he needed to stay at the Hokage tower until the wee hours of the night that they decided that it would be better for Naruto to always bring an extra key for the times he come home late so as not to disturb the children that were already sleeping. He came inside and removed his shoes on the genkan, placing them on the shoe rack on his side. He could hear the chatter coming from the dinner room. Boruto, who looks exactly like him, and Himawari, who took after their mother, were sitting in front of the table watching their mother cook. Hinata, meanwhile, was busy tasting the curry she was making.

"Everyone, I'm home!" he called out to them loudly.

"Papa!" Himawari welcomed him with a wide grin to her face.

"You're early today, dad?" Boruto asked him curiously. His father was rarely home this early. Usually, he would be home much later and since the Chunin exam were happening in Konoha, his father had been busier than ever. When was younger, he used to resent that his father rarely spends time with him and his sister, always being holed up in his office, causing him to resent the position his father was entrusted. But he came to understand now the importance of the job his father has and the many responsibilities the Hokage have for sake the village.

Hinata, meanwhile, took out two additional plates and place them opposite of the children's. She was planning to eat later when her husband came home but fortunately, Naruto was early today.

"Yeah, I have to be up early tomorrow," Naruto replied, picking up his chopsticks and digging into his meal eagerly. "Boruto, are you ready to be a Chunin?"

"You bet I am!" Boruto declared, between mouthful of rice and meat. "I've been training my ass off so there's no way I'm going to fail. You wait and see, old man!"

Naruto ruffled his son's hair fondly. "That's my son! Show them, okay?"

"Boruto, mind your language and don't talk when your mouth if full," Hinata scolded him, in a calm voice, which sounded frightening at the same time. That was the 'tone' their mother use to warn them to behave themselves or else.

Boruto gulped his food, looking a bit scared. "Yes, mom."

"Do your best, nii-chan!" Himawari cheered him on, both her hands up in the air.

"By the way, your sensei came back today," Naruto told his son casually. He knew that Boruto idolized Sasuke so much that he was determined to be like him someday. He braced himself for the screaming he would like hear in a moment.

"Sasuke-sensei did?!" Boruto excitedly asked, almost shouting. Naruto could swear he would be able to hear his son's voice even if he was a mile away. "Why didn't you tell me earlier dad! I want to show him my new jutsu too!" He was making signs with his hands that Naruto wondered what is this new technique his son was developing.

Hinata tried to calm down an excited Boruto, to avoid disturbing the neighbors. "You can see Sasuke-san tomorrow after the official start of the exam."

Boruto looked at his father expectantly.

"I'll take you when all the formalities are over," Naruto replied to the eager face his son was having.

"Alright!" Boruto exclaimed triumphantly.


End file.
